A Trip to the Past
by Tangy Angel
Summary: Naomi Wildman is sent to the past to stop the changing of history.


  
TITLE: A Trip To The Past, Part 1  
SUMMARY: Naomi Wildman is sent to the past by young Q to the Enterprise to stop the  
changing of history.  
DISCLAIMERS: Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek the next generation and all the characters  
do not belong to me! So don't sue because I'm broke!  
  
  
"You're late," replied the Doctor as Naomi Wildman came in through the doors of  
sickbay.   
"Our class started ten minutes ago," he continued. Icheb was there already waiting  
for her to get there so class could begin.   
"Sorry," she said. "I started talking to Seven of Nine on my way here," Naomi  
continued.   
"Well just don't let it happen again because a good captain's assistant has to be on  
time." said the Doctor. "I won't let it happen again," promised Naomi.   
"Well, let's begin." he answered.   
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, sensors were picking up a Demon Class planet two light  
years away.   
"Keep on the same heading Tom, there's nothing to see there,'' said Captain  
Janeway.   
"Captain, I'm picking up a energy cloud that just appeared off our port-bow,"  
replied Ensign Harry Kim.   
"I agree with that reading," answered Lt. Tuvok who is chief of security.   
"Scan it," ordered Janeway.   
"It's just a normal energy cloud," answered Ensign Kim.   
"So, what you're basically saying is there's no adventure here right?" asked Tom  
Paris, who was at the helm.   
"You could say that," answered Ensign Kim.   
"Well, this sure is an action packed day," replied Commander Chakotay.   
"Tom, manoeuvre around and go back to the same heading at Worp five," ordered  
Janeway.   
"Yes captain," answered Ensign Paris.   
"Engage."   
  
At 09:30 Naomi walked out of sickbay and to the Mess Hall where her godfather  
named Neelix, who was Chief morale officer and cook, was serving breakfast.   
After she finished she went straight back to her quarters which she shared with her  
mother, Ensign Samantha Wildman.   
She was just lying on her bed when a boy that looked around her age appeared out  
of no where. "Who are you?" she asked.   
"I'm Q," answered the boy.   
"I'm Naomi, but I thought you were older." asked Naomi.   
"You must be talking about my father. You see everyone in the continum is named  
Q," answered young Q.   
''Oh, so why are you here?" Naomi asked.   
"I need your help," answered young Q.   
"Keep going," replied Naomi.   
"My father, Q, told me that a time traveller from the 22nd century when to the  
Enterprise. That wasn't suppose to happen and now he is changing history. My father was  
told not to interfere but they didn't say anything to me. If the plans of the time traveller  
succeed, the Enterprise will be destroyed." said young Q.   
"So why do you need my help?" Naomi asked.   
"If the Enterprise is destroyed then all the things that Captain Picard and his crew would  
have done from that point on will be undone for us. History would change dramatically.  
So, I want to send you back in time so you can stop the Enterprise from being destroyed. I  
know what you're thinking. Why don't I send Aunt Kathy or one of the others? Well I  
can't because my father would notice that they're missing and so would the elders but they  
won't notice you. Even if they noticed that you were gone they wouldn't see you as a  
threat. So please will you help?" said young Q.   
"I don't get it?" she asked. "Why don't you just change it with a snap of your  
fingers?''   
"I can't," answered young Q. "If I do I will be punished and so would my father for  
not stopping me. But I will help you from time to time."   
"Okay, fine I'll do it." replied Naomi unsure of what she was getting herself into.  
"GREAT!" exclaimed young Q. He snapped his fingers and Naomi Wildman  
suddenly appeared in the observation lounge on the Enterprise in the past and in the Alpha  
Quadrant. She was sitting on a chair on the far side of the table while Captain Picard and  
the rest of the senior staff was staring at her.   
  
End of Part I   
  
ALL Feed back welcome! but keep in mind this is my first story!  
  
  
Part 2 coming soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
